


It's Okay

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie prompted : Kurt and Blaine just started dating. But there’s one thing Kurt doesn’t know about Blaine - that he wears glasses. Blaine hates his glasses and always wears contacts, but one day he just can’t put them in, but doesn’t want to wear glasses, so he’s fumbling all day long, and in the end Kurt finally asks him about it.</p><p>I just want nervous, kind of shy and adorable awkward Blaine with glasses and cute, loving Kurt.</p><p>And I want Blaine to wear his glasses at the end. Because of reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gleeddicted](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gleeddicted).



> Title from Jonathan Coulton’s song “Glasses” :
> 
> “So much to say, I forget to start
> 
> There goes a day, fading as it passes
> 
> Forget the grey, let it fall apart
> 
> It’s okay
> 
> I like you in glasses”

Kurt can’t ever know.

No matter what, Blaine will not put his brand new, shiny, perfect relationship that is just starting in jeopardy with the reveal of his … 

Flaw.

(Yes let’s go with flaw)

Since no one except Wes and David know about it (and his parents, of course, but it’s not like his parents are going to contact Kurt to talk about him), Blaine feels like his secret his safe.

Until it isn’t.

~~~

Kurt can tell that something is wrong with Blaine.

Not something major, like a screw getting lose (and why is it such a bad idea to put Blaine and ‘screw’ in the same sentence, Kurt wonders …), no, more like … a general discomfort.

It started in the morning, when Blaine arrived at his locker. His cute little nose all pink.

“High pollution today, I’m used to it” Blaine explained with a sniffle.

God Kurt wanted to kiss it better.

As they get to class, Blaine discretely blows his nose and seems to be tearing up a little, but he quickly swallows 2 antihistaminic pills and he smiles at Kurt as if he was saying “Look Kurt, I vanquisehd the horrible beast”.

Adorable.

Kurt focuses on the lesson, but from time to time, he lets his eyes wander toward Blaine.

Not that it is such a change in his routine.

But now … Now he’s “allowed” to do so without feeling like a creep.

Because a boy is “allowed” to look for however long at his boyfriend.

For approximately the 706th time since their kiss, Kurt has to swallow a squeal at that thought.

BlaineAnderdonismyboyfriend.

Anyway, back to topic : as he turns to look at Blaine, Kurt notices a couple of unusual things.

First of all, Blaine’s nose seems to be buried in his book.

Second of all, Blaine keeps on looking nose-to-paper at David’s notes.

Even as the board is still complete with all the informations.

What is wrong with his boyfriend ?

Oh, 707th.

~~~

Blaine is living a nightmare.

First, the pollution in the air making him sneeze and bringing tears in his eyes.

Second, when he realized he wouldn’t be able to put his contacts in.

Third, when he realized that he would have to go blind for the whole day if he wanted to avoid showing “them” to Kurt.

Thank God for antihistamine tablets and David having a big, round handwriting.

But he’s not going to make it.

As he sniffles for the 23th time in the last hour ans rubs his eyes, Blaine feels like whining in defeat.

“Blaine ?”

Shit.

“Yes Kurt ?”

“Are you … are you okay ?”

Why, why does his boyfriend have to be so caring and observant ?

Blaine chuckles inwardly - those qualities are exactly what drew him to his boyfriend.

“I’ll be fine, just have to wait for my immune defense system to calm down” he replies with a smile, expecting Kurt to smile back.

Instead, he sees him frown.

Never a good sign.

“Blaine” Kurt starts, sighs, straightens his shoulders. “Are you trying to hide something from me because you think I need to be protected ?” he finally asks, his eyes firmly on his hands.

Oh God. “Kurt, no, no, no” Blaine rushes to say, his hand flying to Kurt’s on his lap. 

“So you’re not hiding anything from me ?” Kurt asks softly, his eyes finally finding Blaine’s.

Blaine blushes and feels a bead of sweat on his forehead. “Ah hum I …”

“So you ARE hiding something !” Kurt explodes, pulling his hands away. “What ? Are you sick ? are you dying ? Oh my God, you are, you are dying, just when we finally get together you’re going to have chemo, and lose your hair, oh your beautiful hair, and you’re going to lose weight and …”

Blaine kisses him, pushed by two ideas :

\- Kurt is adorable when he lets his imagination get the best of him

\- Kurt needs to calm down

That kiss is not that different from their first one : the surprise, the delighted groan, the pure pleasure of their lips and tongues and sweet breaths on each other’s skin, the intensity of it all.

Blaine finally releases Kurt’s mouth but keeps their foreheads together. “I’m not dying” he says softly, before pulling back, keeping their hands tangled.

“Will you tell me what is going on ?” Kurt asks, a little breathless but his eyes still showing a whole lot of concern. “You know you can tell me everything right ?”

Aaaand the blush is back at full force. “I know” Blaine whispers, “and I - I know it’s not a big big deal, it’s just really embarrassing …”

Kurt pulls him with their joined hands. “More embarrassing than your expectations of discounts at The Gap ?” he jokes, trying to make Blaine more comfortable with a joke.

It works, as Blaine lets out a short chuckle. “You’re never going to let me forget about my mistakes, are you ?”

“Nope” Kurt says, his voice shaking with restrained laughter and letting the final “p” sound echo between his lips. “Now come on, spill Anderson” he adds, nudging Blaine’s leg with his feet.

“It’s just …” Blaine starts, takes a deep breath and shakes his head. “IwearglassestheyarehugeanduglyandusuallyIwearcontactsbutwithmyallergiesIcouldn’tdothat and Ididn’twantyoutoseemeinthosemonstrositiessoItriedtogowithoutanythingbutmyeysightisreallybadso …”

“Blaine Blaine Blaine stop I don’t get anything !” Kurt stops him, trying to contain his laughter because clearly, whatever Blaine has to tell him is a sore spot for him.

Blaine sighs again, before going for his bag. He pulls out a rectangular box and places it on the table between them.

Kurt looks at it, then back at Blaine, then back at it. “What is it ?” he finally asks, because it must be something else than what it obviously is.

“My glasses” Blaine says in a whisper, opening the box.

Okay, they’re not exactly stylish, and the correction seems to be very important (if the thickness of the lenses is any indication), but Kurt is sure they fit Blaine - in a nerdy / hispter kind of way.

“You need glasses ?” Kurt asks, more to cut the silence than anything else. “Put them on ?” he adds, pushing the box back to Blaine.

“No.”

“No ?”

“No. I look like a geeky, nerdy dork in them and you won’t let me touch you with a 50 feet pole if you see me in them because you’re always perfectly dressed, even in the uniform - everybody wonders how you do it, but I know that it’s you in the uniform that makes it work and you have perfect taste so what would you let a moronic bat near you …”

The kiss silencing technique is really really effective.

(Too bad he can’t test it on Rachel)

“Please let me see in them ?” Kurt asks finally, his hand squeezing Blaine’s knee.

Another sigh. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you” Blaine finally say before grabbing his god forsaken glasses.

Ooooooh …

Well, those glasses certainly change the way Kurt looks at Blaine.

Not in the way he expected.

He definitely looks like a nerd, but so, so sexy. Like his glasses make him the embodiment of “smart is the new sexy”.

Kurt leans forward, half standing, and grabs Blaine’s face and kisses him passionately. Blaine lets out a strangled moan before responding, his hands coming to Kurt’s shoulders. When Kurt lets go of him, Blaine’s glasses are askew, giving him a very … naughty look.

“Never take them off”

“If that’s how you react to them, never taking them off”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Glasses rock !!


End file.
